You Get What You Ask For
by jeffhardyfan722
Summary: SLASH- Don't like it, Don't read it!


**You Get What You Ask For**

Father Ted DiBiase sat in the priest's section of the confessional booth. As per his usual habit, he took the opportunity to pray for God to grant him the strength, heart, and wisdom to help the next parishioner that stepped into the confessional booth. He ended his prayer by thanking the lord for listening to him and made the sign of the cross over his body. He bent down to retrieve the container of water that he kept with him during his tenure within the booth. He moaned ever so softly as he felt the cool water slide easily down his throat. He loved the life that he had chosen to lead and wouldn't trade it for anything in this world, but he was feeling a bit worn down today. He had completed his normal turn in the booth yesterday, but Father Lawler had called him very early this morning and asked if he could possibly pick up Father Cena's confessional day due to the fact that Father Cena had been in an accident. He had quickly accepted the task without considering the possible emotional breakdown that was now eating at him. He knew deep down that he should not despair, that God would take care of him and put his mind at ease.

Just as that realization settled within him he heard the parishioners door open and the person step into the booth. He inhaled a deep relaxing breath, slowly exhaling it to help clear his mind and prepare it for what he might hear in the next few moments. He slid the panel covering the small screened window to the side in further preparation to hear this confession. Moments later the other panel was slowly slid open and a young male voice spoke to him from the other side.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned. It has been two weeks since my last confession."

Father DiBiase thought he recognized the voice, but wasn't sure. "May God bless this confession. Please continue my son."

He heard a deep sigh from the other side as the young man tried to decide how to begin his confession.

"I have been entertaining thoughts of a lustful nature towards my long time friend and need guidance on how to resist the temptation. I feel trapped by my thoughts as I cannot escape this person."

Father DiBiase sat within his side of the booth stunned. He did recognize the voice. It was his best friend Cody. The two were inseparable and until now Ted thought that he knew everything about his close friend. He wondered briefly at which one of Cody's lady friends had captured his attention in this way.

"I see. Well my son, first let us remember that God set down the rule that we should not give ourselves away before marriage. That being said, our religion allows us to experience physical contact short of breaking God's law. Which is where I think your problem may be. It sounds like your soul is demanding physical closeness with your friend to better enrich itself. Try taking this point of view the next time you are with this friend and see if the lustful thoughts give way to a more pure form of thinking."

He heard Cody shift around on his seat and knew that his friend was mulling over the advice that he had given him.

"My son did you attend Father Orton's class on moral decision making?"

"Yes Father I did."

"Maybe you should let the lessons you learned from that class guide you as well as my advice."

"Yes Father, that sounds like a place to start. Thank you Father for hearing my confession and giving me your guidance."

Ted smiled, glad that he could secretly help his friend, "As your priest it was my pleasure to be able to guide you back to the path that God has set for you. Now be at peace as you go light your candle and pray before you leave God's house."

'Yes Father."

Ted heard Cody leave the confessional. He stood and opened the door to his side of the booth and stealthily peaked over at the shelved wooden case that held the many rows of candles and sure enough there was Cody kneeling in front of the case lighting a candle. Ted ducked back into the booth so as not to be seen by his friend. He sat back down on his seat and smiled with anticipation. He was happy that his friend had finally taken an interest in a special someone and could not wait to see who this lady was.

Weeks passed by and Ted had forgotten about Cody's confession as he had been bombarded with thousands more as everyone took over Father Cena's duties until he was well enough to complete them again. He was enjoying spending time with his friend just like he always had. He had even noticed Cody talking to one lovely young lady in particular, as they were always seen together at all of the gatherings that he and their friends held. He took all of Cody's new shown affections in stride as he knew that his friend was truly happy with the way his life was currently going. Although with all of his temporary responsibilities, Ted missed some major hints from his long time friend.

He never realized that he was the only one that Cody showed that much physical affection too. He had mistakenly assumed that Cody did that with everybody and no one ever told him differently. He also missed the jealous look that would cross Cody's face when he would touch other parishioners, even in an innocent way. Ted was naturally open and comfortable with the physicality of their church, to him it was all meant to feed and soothe the soul.

Months had passed by and much to Ted's relief Father Cena had healed very well and was now back to his regular full time schedule. He was glad to see his co worker back in good health and even filled him in on all of the new parishioner's that had joined the church in his absence. Once again Ted sat in the confession booth, thinking about how good it was to see his co-worker when he walked back through those church doors. Father Cena looked even better than before and was as jovially happy as he had always been. His return had lifted the spirits of the staff as well as the parish faithful. He was drawn out of his thoughts by a light knock on the door to his side of the booth. Puzzled at who could be knocking on his door he slowly unhooked the latch and opened the door.

Ted was momentarily caught off guard as a hand quickly shoved him into the back wall of the booth. He saw someone step into the booth with him, close, and latch the door.

"Excuse me, but you are not allowed to be in here!"

"I know that."

Ted stilled at the calm voice that spoke to him. He looked up into the blue eyes of his best friend. He searched Cody's face for any clue that would tell him why he was here. Ted quirked a questioning eyebrow at his friend when Cody's expression proved to be unreadable.

"Cody? What on earth are you doing? You know that…"

Ted's mild admonishment of his friend went unfinished as Cody sat astride his thighs. He opened his mouth to tell Cody to get off of him, but never got a word out as Cody made another shocking move. With a hand on each side of Ted's head, Cody pulled him into a desperate and needy kiss. Ted sat stunned and bewildered not only at the wonton acts of his friend, but that they were being done with him! Cody seemed to finally notice that Ted was not responding to him at all and pulled back from the kiss.

Ted shivered as he watched Cody predatorily lick his lips, "Cody…ummm…?"

He was speechless and unable to really come up with something to say to the man on his lap.

"I tried. I really did. I tried going out with Melissa, but she couldn't even keep me interested. I tried turning my lustful feelings into the innocent soul filling touches as I had been advised, but yet again it didn't work. As a matter of fact they only increased my desire for you. That's right I said my desire for YOU," Cody restated as he took in the even more shocked expression on Ted's face.

"What do you mean by your desire for me?"

Cody just gave Ted one of those looks that said he was being deliberately naive. Cody put his hands on Ted's hips and in one swift forceful motion lifted his own hips and pulled Ted's forward a bit. When Cody settled back down, he was filled with pleasure as his hips were nestled right up against Ted's.

"I mean that I desire you Teddy…I want you…my body wants you," Cody purred as he bent down to place a light kiss just under Ted's ear.

Ted shivered at the feel of Cody's soft lips pressed against such a sensitive spot on his body. The temporary pleasure was quickly pushed aside as reality and his priests vows came crashing back into his brain.

"Cody stop. You, we, I can't do this. I could be banned from the priesthood, not to mention the being refused entrance into heaven when that time comes!"

Cody made a tsking sound and slowly ran his hands down Ted's chest, "The entrance into heaven is right here," he said as he wiggled his hips.

Although he didn't willingly allow it Ted couldn't stop the small groan of pleasure that escaped his throat. Even as a heterosexual priest he was beginning to have problems with the blatant temptation that was currently being thrown at him. His mind was screaming No, but his body was quickly betraying him. That fact became even more obvious as Cody lifted his hips to run a hand over the front of Ted's pants. Both men felt it as Ted's body reacted to Cody's touch. Ted tried to block out the sick pleasure that was beginning to creep into his mind and tried to push Cody's hand away. Cody was having none of it though and swatted Ted's hand just as it reached his own.

"I need you Teddy…my soul needs you. It wants to get drunk from your kisses, it cries out to be stroked by your hands, and it desperately wants you to fill it up with your essence. The future state of my soul lies within your capable hands Father. Will you deny my soul what it craves?"

Cody's words mixed with the pleasurable feel of his hand rubbing up and down Ted's semi hard length. He made no move to push Cody's hand away or even to push Cody's body off of his lap. Instead he let out a small moan which Cody took as a sign of encouragement. He stood up from Ted's lap and nudged his legs as far apart as they would go within the small confines of the confessional booth. He knelt down in between Ted's legs and quickly began to unbuckle, unbutton, and unzip his pants. Ted had another very short weak burst of resistance, but Cody was undeterred in his task.

He roughly tugged at the waist of Ted's pants, letting his friend silently know what he wanted him to do. Ted felt helpless as he raised his hips just enough to allow Cody to slide the material down his body. He knew this was wrong and it screamed through his head. He felt shame and guilt already creeping into his mind as Cody continued on. Ted felt Cody's hand gently grasp his cock and give it a few firm strokes before letting his lips slide over the hardening flesh. Ted gasped as he felt the hot wetness of Cody's mouth surround his dick. He practically felt all of the blood rushing in to answer Cody's now sucking mouth and bring him to full arousal. He was panting, his pulse was out of control, and his hips took on a mind of their own as they tried to thrust up into Cody's mouth.

Cody knew that what he was doing to his friend was so fucking wrong, but right now all he could think about was what his body craved and that was Teddy. He felt his cock twitch as he thought about where they were and exactly who his friend was. In a confession booth with a priest…it sounded like something straight from the game of clue, but at this moment it only served to increase Cody's excitement. A brief wave of guilt crashed over him as he thought about what he was doing to Ted's beliefs. Cody himself was already doomed to go to hell because he was gay. He had known it for a long time now and had accepted his fate. The fact that he was now on his knees seducing and sucking off a priest had surely sealed his fate so to take the next step and get fucked by said priest really didn't bother him. Ted however, was not gay, had not asked for any of this, but by his failure to put an end to the events had simply sealed his fate as well. Cody felt like the serpent, drawing one of God's flock down into the dark abyss by way of temptation.

Cody was brought back to the moment as he felt Ted's hand comb through his hair, "Mmmm Cody," Ted moaned.

Cody released Ted's cock with a wet pop and smirked at his friend, "You want me now don't you Teddy?"

He saw Ted lick his lips and grinned wickedly as Ted simply nodded his head. Cody stood and kicked off one shoe before removing one leg from within his pants. He had taken the initiative and physically prepared himself at home mere moments before leaving his house to come to the church. He had used more than enough lube in his preparation that he knew there was plenty left to make what was about to happen smooth and pleasurable. He pushed Teddy's legs closer together before turning away from him and positioned his body astride Ted's legs once more. He looked back at his friend, who now had a lustful look of his own upon his face.

"If you really don't want me to continue, I'll leave right now."

Cody grinned evilly as Ted growled at him before motioning for him to finish what he started. There was no priestly voice talking inside Ted's head now. It was all raw animal lust and his body was consumed by it. All he wanted right at this moment was to fuck his best friend and relieve the explosive feeling that surged through him. He guided Cody down to him, making sure that his cock was lined up with the entrance to Cody's body. Both men groaned as Cody slowly let his body slide down over Ted's dick. He paused only briefly to adjust to Ted's rather large size before setting the pace of this coupling. He could hear Ted's panting moans and forced grunts as he rode him, could feel his large hands on his hips helping him to raise and lower his body.

Cody shifted his hips slightly and was rewarded as Ted's dick stroked right over his sweet spot causing him to moan rather loudly. He felt Ted sit up slightly, before his hand landed across Cody's mouth.

"You had better be quiet or else this will end all too quickly for both of us," he whispered hotly into Cody's ear.

Ted couldn't resist the need to leave some sort of mark on Cody's body. With his hand still clasped tightly over Cody's mouth, Ted bit into Cody's shoulder eliciting a tightly muffled scream from the younger man.

"I'm going to remove my hand. You do what you have to to keep quiet."

"Yes Father," Cody whimpered softly as Ted removed his hand.

Ted smiled a smile that should never appear on a priest's face, "Very good Cody, now keep fucking me with that tight sweet ass of yours."

Cody bit his lip to silence the moan that threatened to spill from his lips as he heard those words come from Ted's mouth. He had never ever heard Ted talk like that and he felt a thrill go through his body as he realized that he was the one that had brought those words from his friends mouth. Both men could feel their bodies zeroing in on the climax to their pleasure. It hit Cody just as he brought his hand up to catch the most of his release so as not to make such a big mess. He felt his body tighten around Ted's dick causing his friend to groan in pleasure, but he didn't stop. Cody kept to his task of pleasuring his friend until he heard Ted quietly gasp his name.

He felt the hot liquid of Ted's release splash against his insides as his hips jerked into his body one final time. Cody leaned back against Ted's body to rest. He lazily licked the cum from his fingers as he came down from the euphoric high he was experiencing.

"Cody we need to get out of here," Ted growled.

Cody shivered, but nodded his understanding. He stood up, and as quick as the small chamber would allow, redressed himself. Just as he buttoned his pants he felt Ted lightly press him into the front wall of the small chamber.

"You got the better of me this time Codes, but now that you have taken away everything that defined me spiritually, I have nothing to keep me in line morally. You released something from deep inside of me and now it wants to own that pretty ass of yours. So you can definitely look forward to getting your pretty ass fucked on a regular basis now."

Cody whimpered at Ted's words and shifted nervously.

Ted grinned wickedly, "Awww something wrong Cody? That is what you have wanted all along, right? You have wanted for me to willingly fuck you senseless…well now you've got what you have always wanted. Make sure you are at my house within the hour. Oh and Codes…make sure to bring some more lube."

Cody heard Ted's zipper sliding up as he finished speaking. He looked to see that his friend was fully redressed and was fastening his belt into place. He saw Ted reach for the door, unlatch it, and open it.

"Remember Codes within the hour," was all Ted said as he stepped out of the confessional booth leaving Cody with a sudden cold chill going down his spine.

_Why do I always have to get what I want,_ Cody thought.


End file.
